Swimming Lessons
by otakuphiar
Summary: After an accident in the pool, Alfred feels guilty. He decides to teach Arthur how to swim. USUK, one-sided FrUK. Rated T because I was paranoid and there are swears.
1. Chapter one: The 'Accident'

_Arthur P.O.V._

_"Whoa, Iggy are you okay? Haha!" Laughed the obnoxious American, who's voice was now muffled by the depths quickly consuming me._

_'It's not his fault he doesn't know, I guess.'_

_Another voice... Is that the frog?_

_"Alfred, where is mon petit lapin?"_

_'Francis,' I thought desperately; feeling my mind numbing, 'I'm down here!'_

_"He's in the pool Francey-pants, I think he's trying to prank me because he isn't coming up." Replied Alfred, although worry was starting to sound evident in his voice... However that may just be my senses becoming distorted. Yes, most likely, as I saw little black dots beginning to cloud my vision._

_"Mon Dieu!" Francis exclaimed, "we- we need to get him out right now!"_

_I could almost imagine the puzzled look on the American's face as he asked._

_"Why, he can swim right?" There was a pause. "Right?!"_

Normal P.O.V.

Francis stood there shocked, didn't Alfred know that Arthur couldn't swim? How could that be... Oh right. The stubborn man probably never told anyone but Francis about not knowing how to swim, "it's not a needed skill" he said, "most pirates can't swim" he said.

Finally Francis came back from his thoughts and looked back up to a now paling Alfred.

"He... Can't." The Frenchman said, before quickly running back inside the house, to call an ambulance and inform the party.

_Alfred didn't waste a second of time, diving into the pool to look for his former mentor. 'How could I be so stupid,' he asked himself, angrily. 'Please don't let it be too late... Please."_

_It was hard to find the man, it was a deep pool and it was nighttime, the light coming from the house not reaching even the poolside._

_Coming up for a gasp of breath, he saw the many other nations from the party flooding outside towards the pool and some even jumping in beside him. However, it had been a long time now. He knew that nations couldn't die from injuries as it would heal easily, however what about drowning?_

_He shook his head furiously and dived back down._

_"I've found him!" Shouted a voice, the others broke from the waters surface to see Ludwig carrying a limp body._

_Alfred's eyes opened wide and got out the pool quickly._

_"Le ambulance is here, just in temps too!" Francis said hurriedly, directing some paramedics with a stretcher out into the garden._

_At the hospital: (Alfred's P.O.V.)_

Me, Francis, Ludwig and Kiku; all sat awkwardly in the waiting room. For news of Artie. We weren't usually all together like this, this was a strange group. I chuckled coldly.

We sat in silence until Kiku spoke up finally.

"I hope Arthur-San is going to be okay."

"Of-course he's going to be okay, he's England after all!" Replied Ludwig, however he himself didn't seem so sure.

I looked over at Francis, oh. He doesn't look too good, not at all.

Damn-it, why did I screw-up so bad, I didn't know he couldn't swim! Damn-it, damn-it, da-"

The doors swung open to reveal a doctor, poker-faced and collected.

Was this bad news, good news, just tell me already!

"Are you all Arthur Kirkland's friends?" All of us, even Ludwig nodded our heads.

"Well, I have good news!" We all let out a shuddered sigh. "He is okay, it took us a while to get all that water out of his lungs. But surprisingly he made it through, it's quite the miracle actually, considering how much was in there!"

I could guess all of our thoughts then, I may be an idiot, but I knew that we were all thinking that if Arthur wasn't a nation, he'd be dead now. Dead.

"He's resting right now, you should be able to see him in the morning!"

"Um!" I exclaimed, " I would like to stay with him, have him wake up to someone he knows, yanno?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard thoughtfully before turning back to me.

"That should be alright, however you will only have a chair to sleep on-"

"That's fine!"

"Okay, well I'll be off now, warn me if his condition changes, however rare that may be!"

The doctor waved and exited through the door in which he entered.

The three other countries got up, Ludwig and Kiku left saying they would come back in the morning, knowing that they weren't the closest to Arthur.

Francis stayed to see his 'petit lapin', we walked into the room to see the sleeping Englishman.

The Frenchman rushed to his side, whilst I stood at the back guiltily.

"He looks so pale... More than usual." Francis said softly, stroking Arthur's white cheek there was a silent pause before the older man turned and started towards the door past Alfred. "I will be back in the morning as-well, I would stay however there is annoying paper-work to be done." And he left me alone with Arthur.

I sat in the chair and stared at Arthur's restful state, honestly, he looked so much more beautiful without that scowl on his face-Hold on, what was I thinking? Stupid me.

As I rested my head against the wall and my eyes drooped I got an idea.

I would teach Iggy how to swim!

**There will be more chapters of this, hopefully, I got this idea from a friend and the imagination just flew down onto the page. Sometimes, I love my mind. I don't really know how good this will be, but I do like the look of it so far, so that's good. No proper update date, as I'm busy this week with school tests. But I'll probably end up doing it in my free time. **

**Update: some of you may be wondering why Iggy was near a pool (ESPECIALLY IN THE DARK) in the first place if he didn't know how to swim, but who said I wouldn't tell you in later chapters?**

**The characters in this, do not belong to me. Instead they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not believe I will include OC's. This will be mainly UsUk, but can you spot the slight FrUk? I did that unintentionally.**

**I did edit this as I read the reviews and I read it over again, so here's translations and I also made it easier to see who's P.O.V it is, it changes a lot in this chapter, but I'll probably settle it in the next.**

**Translations: **

**Mon petit lapin - My little rabbit**

**Le - The**

**Temps - Time**


	2. Chapter two: How would you 'feel'

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I woke up in the hospital room, the light from the window gently resting against my body. Suddenly, I snapped my head downwards to look down at the bed. Oh, he was still asleep. Smiling, I got up and stretched my muscles.

"He'll probably be hungry and thirsty when he wakes up, I whispered to myself, "I better go see if the cafeteria is open." As I opened the door, to the already bustling hospital, I glanced back at the sleeping man worriedly. 'He's okay now." I grinned and left.

Shutting the door softly behind me, I went on a search for a cafeteria, looking around the only thing I saw were grim-faced doctors, rushing nurses and patients already being scooted around in wheelchairs. Of-course nothing too dire, this was the normal ward not the E.R, I'm not sure my stomach could take seeing any blood...

Finally, I found the cafeteria, it was quite large and breakfast's were already being served, score!

**Normal P.O.V. **

Alfred came back into the room holding a tray with two plates of food, he was annoyed because the cafeteria didn't have any hamburgers, 'I mean who didn't have hamburgers?!' He thought to himself grumpily.

"Is that for me? Good, I'm starved!"

Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice, it's a good thing he held onto the tray!

Looking up he saw Arthur sitting up in the bed, his big eyebrows furrowed into

a scowl and his eyes rolled.

"Honestly, you should start to man up! "Hero this, hero that; and you get scared by my voice? Stupid git."

Alfred stared at Arthur and gulped, he forgot what happened between them and began to feel awkward. But he put on an act, he didn't have a Hollywood for nothing!

"Hey Artie, I brought you some food!" He grinned, setting the tray down on the small table next to them. "Oh, by the way, some of the nations are gonna visit later, cool?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes and sighed. "It is not 'gonna' it's 'going to' and I wouldn't say it's 'cool' Alfred." He put an emphasis on the 'cool', "however, it is acceptable."

Alfred laughed loudly before replying.

"Cool dude, dunno when they'll show, but Francey-pants said he was gonna, so..."

Arthur sighed again, when would he get through to him, that his grammar was appalling?

**A few hours later: (Alfred P.O.V.)**

Suddenly, two nations burst through the door. This scared me and I jolted back in my seat, pale. Looking over at Arthur, he looked similar; except maybe more angry?

"Oi stupid pillocks, this is a hospital!" He paused looking over at the guests in annoyance, "have some common courtesy, yeah?"

I looked over at who had arrived... We had, Francis (unsurprisingly) and Gilbert.

"Oooh~ mon cher! I'm so glad you're okay!" Francis ran up to Arthur and started cuddling him... Or choking him? I wasn't sure which was closer.

"Get off me, stupid frog!" Arthur growled, trying to push the pouting Frenchman off of him.

Gilbert was next to rush to Arthur's side.

"Drinking-buddy, it's so awesome zat you are alright!" The albino grinned before tugging on Arthur's arm, saying "let's go have a beer on ze awesome me!"

"Stupid kraut, I can't go for a beer right now, does it look like I've even been discharged yet?"

"Hahaha, who cares about zat?" The Prussian exclaimed.

Arthur, on a last resort, glanced pleadingly over at me. My heart skipped a beat, Arthur was asking ME for something?

"Come on dudes, he's still recovering." I laughed.

The two men backed away, but I got a dirty look from Francis... Or maybe I was seeing things?

Some more nations walked in: Ludwig with Feliciano hiding behind his back, Kiku with a scowling Yao in tow, Ivan with a creepy smile and was that his sister back there? That was all that-Oh no wait, Mattie's here too! I didn't see him there.

They all asked Artie if he was okay, having a chat with him. Before all of them left, it had felt like 10 minutes when it had actually been an hour. The only ones left were me and Arthur.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

"That felt like an eternity, it's awkward to talk to those lot, especially the stupid ones." I yawned, I was already tired out, and it was only three o'clock!

I looked over at Alfred, who was just grinning at me.

"What's with that smug grin, wanker, are you plotting something?"

"No Iggy, just thinking, don't sweat it!"

"Stupid git, I wasn't."

A few minutes passed in silence, when a doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr. Kirkland, I would just like to inform you that you can now leave the hospital... Really I'm surprised you recovered so quickly!" He told me.

"Thank you doctor, I will presume you are the one who treated me, and so I thank you once more."

The man chuckled and left, again leaving me and a smiling Alfred behind.

"For goodness sake, what is it that you're thinking, with that stupid grin on your face?" I almost yelled, but refrained; knowing it would make me a hypocrite if I started a ruckus.

"Arthur," Alfred murmured, "how would you feel about learning to swim?"

**Hello! Wow, look at that; next day update. In this time, I was supposed to be doing revision. I'm such a bad person. I'm not really sure how this turned out, I'm not proof-reading, which will probably be a mistake. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, it was just that I didn't really want to do a massive group conversation with the nations. It would just be them being awkward having small talk in my opinion. "Ve~ pasta sounds good, today!" - "Vat nice veather we are having." - "Stupid westerners, always getting into trouble." - "Arthur-San, how are rou?", "Become one with mother Russia, da?" - "MARRYMEMARRYME-" - "M-maple!" That sort of thing. **

**Again no proper update date. Just depends if I'm feeling like it, I guess. I'm not very professional. Sorry about the many changes of P.O.V, I just feel like it gets boring if I stay in one P.O.V. it's just the way I prefer to write, sorry if it irritates you.**


	3. Chapter three: 'Why I love him'

**Arthur P.O.V. **

"Me... Learn how to swim?" I whispered, shocked. I had never thought about it before, learning to swim... It's not that I'm scared of the water! I don't know... It was never needed for a pirate, nor any other time in my life... Well, except for maybe yesterday when I could have died. Not that I would of, but if I wasn't a nation, I wouldn't be here today; I'm sure of it.

"Yeah," Alfred replied, "I thought, that maybe... I could teach you!"

I blushed deeply at the thought of having the younger man teaching me to swim, with that toned bod-Ah! W-what is going on in that silly noggin' of mine, haha...

"Sure, I think it's about time I learnt." I answered, smiling. I didn't want to smile, I knew it would make me look like a cheesy git. But I couldn't help it when I saw that overjoyed look on Alfred's face.

"We are still in America, you can stay at my home 'til you've learned!"

" 'Learnt', Alfred, and I'll take you up on that offer!"

I hope I won't regret this...

As we left the hospital and got into Alfred's car, I couldn't help but wonder: 'Is he thinking about that night too?'

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

"Here's the guest room, make yourself at home!" I exclaimed happily. I can't believe he actually agreed to letting me teach him how to swim and is staying with me! It's so weird, we haven't stayed in the same house together since- nevermind. I don't want to bring that up right now.

"I could use some new clothes..." Arthur grumbled, picking at his clothes that smelled strongly of chlorine. I could smell it too, he was really close. I jumped back a little. Agh, my face felt hot, really hot! Was I blushing, oh no... I covered my face before saying,

"A-ah, right clothes! Well... You won't fit into mine so we should go shopping! You need swimming trunks too, right?"

"Well yes, I do... Unless you were planning on teaching me to skinny-dip!" Arthur chuckled at his joke. Where-as my face just got hotter and hotter, something seemed to be waking up down there as images appeared in my head of Arthur naked. I'm so perverted, I'm turning into Francis!

"H-haha... Well it's getting late now and it is a Sunday, so shall we wait for tomorrow to buy you some clothes and some swimming t-trunks..."

I was glad to be wearing baggy jeans when Arthur turned around to agree with me on that and he would go to sleep now.

As I left the room, shutting the door behind me quietly, I sighed in relief. What the heck had come over me? Slapping my cheeks twice, to snap out of it. I walked into my own room and decided that I was just tired.

**Arthur P.O.V. **

'Was if me or did Alfred seem a little excited down there? Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me... Or maybe he's been thinking about someone he likes recently? He shouldn't do that around me though!' Huffing, I undressed and nervously slipped into the bed with just some boxers and a vest. I wasn't used to sleeping in someone else's home, especially if that person was Alfred! He seems a bit off though... Maybe he is thinking about that night? Who knows goes on in that silly boy's head... I chuckled lightly, before letting my eyes droop.

"But that's why I love him."

**Short chapter, I know. Bad person strikes again. Honestly, this chapter wasn't planned... I certainly wasn't going to have Arthur saying he loves Alfred, but it might not be what you think... It could be brotherly love, friendly or it could be what you want... Who knows, (I don't even know yet). Third day in a row uploading? This one went really smooth though and it is only short. I thought adding the shopping part here would be too long-winded, so I'll put that in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter four: 'Was it awkward'

**Alfred P.O.V**.

I woke up to see daylight peeping through the gap in the curtain. Yawning, I got up and stretched. "Huh- Huh? Can I smell barbecue?!" I thought and nervously went downstairs in just my boxers, forgetting I had a guest. The smell led me to the kitchen, where I found an anxious Iggy looking at his scones, which were uber chargrilled, like, what the heck?

"Um... Iggy?" I held back a laugh when he turned to me in shock, before frowning.

"I made you breakfast, git. And don't call me that insufferable nickname; my name is Arthur, Are-U-Ther."

"Yes I am!" I laughed, at the un-intended joke Artie had just made.

"W-what? Anyway... Eat your scones!" He said, as he placed the plate of 98% rock and 2% ash onto the table.

I could feel my stomach churning, but I knew objecting would just get us into a hassle, so I sighed sadly and sat down, hoping my teeth would stay intact through this.

Arthur just sat there eating his scones, smiling.

**Later on, at the shopping mall:**

"Okay Iggy, let's go get you some clothes and some trunks! Yippee!" I grinned and twirled around to see Artie's annoyed face. "Cheer up Mr. Grumpy-Gills, where would you like to start?!"

"Let's just get some normal white shirts and-"

"No-no Artie!" I exclaimed loudly; I would make use of this opportunity, "let's get you something more cool!"

"Oh... No, I don't think I could quite pull that off Alfred..."

"Yes, you so could!" So I pulled him into a shop that looked promising. I may not be Francis, but I know what looks good on a person, and what doesn't!

After a lot of hours at the mall, we finally got Arthur some outfits... And a pair of swimming trunks! I haven't seen them yet though, he said he was to embarrassed. It was so cute, I've never seen him do something that cute before. Wait, what? I found Artie cute? Ahaha... Friends can think that too, right?

We got in the car and I started to drive us back to my home. It was really quiet, was it awkward? Did I do something wrong? Thoughts whizzed around my head until I felt some weight on my shoulder, trying not to take my eyes off the road, I threw a quick glance to my side. That was a mistake; I was now beet-red blushing. Artie had fallen asleep and was now resting his head against my shoulder and did I see a little bit of drool? Ahh... Too many cute things at once, I thought I was going to go into overload!

Until we hit a speed-bump.

**Arthur's P.O.V.**

Suddenly I woke up, and made a strange "Hngh" noise as I felt the car going over a speed-bump. Blinking, I realised I was resting my head on something. Looking up slowly I saw Alfred's shoulder... Alfred's shoulder?!

I shot up from my position quickly, I could feel myself blushing and I was blushing hard. Carefully, I snuck a peep at Alfred. Huh, He was blushing too! No wonder, I probably made him feel uncomfortable. Poor lad.

"S-sorry." I mumbled.

"I-it's okay!" He replied, hurriedly.

Ugh, I had made it awkward, hadn't I? Looking down at my hands, face still heated I gathered my courage to speak.

"So.."

"I-"

Oh, we just had to speak at the same time... No matter, we were now pulling up at Alfred's drive.

Slowly, we got out of the car and started towards the door.

Hurriedly, Alfred unlocked his door; the key missing the slot about 10 times.

It had been 2 hours when I finally gathered the courage to talk to him, we had both been blushing for a while now and we hadn't spoke since the car incident...

"Shall we watch a movie?"

Alfred obviously perked up at that, since his blush seemed to dissipate and a wide grin with pearly whites stretched to his ears.

"A horror movie?!"

Oh no, could I endure 1-2 hours with Alfred damaging my ear-drums with his screaming and crushing my body with his hugs? Mind you, it will pass some time and make this less awkward.

"Sure, but let it be one of my ones."

Alfred ran out of the room to go collect a DVD, and I repositioned myself on the sofa.

'The woman in black' is the film he chose apparently it was the only English horror film he had and because it had 'Harry Potter' in it.

He turned the film on and instantaneously Alfred clutched to my arm!Honestly.. It had only just started, it wasn't even that scary yet- Oh, the girls just jumped from the window. Looking at Alfred pale, I decided that it wasn't the film I'd be watching, but Alfred's cute little expressions of shock and despair... Anyone would think me a sadist at this moment, but he looked adorable!

**Alfred P.O.V**.

Finally, the film had finished! I let out a sigh of exhaustion as I looked over at Iggy... Was he crying?

"Hey Iggy, you okay? Boy, that film was freaky."

Arthur quickly rubbed his tears and blushed.

"N-no, I'm alright."

Shaking my head, I replied "you are obviously not fine, tell your problems to the hero!"

Iggy looked down, his pink lips quivering.

"I just imagined, that you were the boy in front of the train and that I went in to save you and just like the movie, I was too late." I softened at this and imagined it too. Scooting over to hug him, I whispered into his pale golden locks,

"At least we would be together in death, right?"

At this, Artie burst into more tears and said something we both didn't expect to come out of his mouth... At least not at this moment.

"I think we should talk about that night."

**Wow, cliff-hanger. Not for long though I hope. So, you finally get to hear about what actually happened that resulted in Iggy drowning. Your questions will be answered! Still haven't got to the part of Alfred teaching Artie how to swim, but that will most likely come in either the next or after that chapter. Please bear with me, I sometimes get stuck what to write next. I had my friend help me continue after 'The car incident', because I wasn't sure what to write next. Crappy chapter is crappy I know and I don't think this will be a long series, but we will see. I mean, it'll probably end 1 chapter after Arthur can swim. But I have an amazing idea for the final chapters, so you have that to look forward to! Please review, it helps me a lot. Especially since I don't check my works or get someone to check for me. I'm hoping you guys will catch me out on my mistakes and help me change things.**


	5. Chapter five: 'I'm sorry'

**Alfred P.O.V.**

"I think we should talk about that night."

Silently, I sat there shocked trying to think of a way to reply... First I tried to play dumb.

"What night Artie?" I laughed trying to shake it off, however this went against me.

"Don't play stupid Alfred, you know what I'm talking about," Arthur was finally serious, he had got over his early tears and was looking me directly in the eyes. His emerald gems pierced through my barrier and my defence fell down. Sighing I replied:

"Artie, we are over what happened now... There's no need to talk about it anymore-"

"There is every need!" Arthur screamed, becoming red in the face.

"Arthur-" I began, but was interrupted.

"No, let me speak for a moment!" I looked down at my hands in silence. "I understand I kept you in what seemed like a cage, but I was your brother.. I just wanted to protect you!"

"Protect me? Whatev-"

"Shut-up!" He growled, "I understand you must hate me for that, but it was because I wanted you to feel what I never got to feel!"

"And what was that Arthur. Huh? What did you want me to so dearly have which you sadly couldn't?!"

"Love, you wanker!"

Again, I was shocked. "Love?"

"Love of a brother, love from a friend, love from a parent, love from everyone!" He paused to take a deep breath in, tears again falling freely from his eyes and streaming down his reddened face. "I never got love from anyone, I- I didn't want you to turn out like me, damn it!"

_**We walked outside, I told him I didn't want to upset the other guests.**_

_**"Arthur, I'm fed up of you getting all grumpy on my birthdays, you should stop being so damn snooty about my independence, which has been ages ago might I add!"**_

_**"Alfred, how dare you! You're so selfish, I was the one that gave you everything. Name someone who could have raised you better!"**_

_**"I can name many, but I'll tell you something!"**_

_**"What is it, Alfred huh? What do you want to tell me, you brat!"**_

_**"I should have chose Francis, not you."**_

_**Alfred knew he had crossed the line there, but did he care? No! He wanted Artie to just cheer up on his birthdays and move on from the past.**_

_**"You- you mean that?" Arthur shook and I could see his face pale even in the dark. I felt bad, I wanted to hug him and say "no" but I had to get through to him!**_

_**"Yes, I mean it, I only chose you because I felt pity for you."**_

_**Ouch, that hurt Alfred to say that. He knew he had gone over the border now, way over.**_

_**Arthur was so shocked that he stumbled backwards,**_

_**"H-hey Iggy watch out there's a-" splash. "Pool there."**_

I felt bad, I never felt bad about getting my independence; Iggy was in the wrong still, I don't feel differently.

But hearing the older man's confession just now, I softened.

Scooping my former mentor up into a cuddle, I murmured into his ear.

"I'm not sorry that I'm independent, but I'm sorry I let you feel this way for so long. I'm sorry Artie, so sorry."

I felt Arthur tense, but then nestle into my embrace and relax more and more, until I heard the small snores and quiet whimpers coming from him. He was asleep.

Carefully, I laid down on the couch and still hugging him, I adjusted him so he was sleeping on top of me. Looking down at his face, I smiled. Only now realising that...

"I love you Artie."

And I fell asleep, stroking the smaller male's hair.

**Arthur P.O.V. **

I woke up again quickly when I felt my body being laid down, blush lightly dusting my cheeks when I figured out it was Alfred's body; but I kept my eyes shut.

There was a pause and then I heard something I've always wanted to hear.

"I love you Artie."

My stomach fluttered as-if it was filled with butterflies, my heart leapt in my chest and I felt my senses going numb.

I felt his long fingers combing through my hair... And again, I fell asleep. But this time to the rhythmic movements from Alfred's chest slowly rising up and down.

**Much fluff, UGHH. I feel really sad fan-girling over my own writing, but who cares. Chapter 5 already? Wow. I really love this series and next time Alfie will be teaching Iggy how to swim (finally). It's not actually been that long it's been-what- 3 to 4 days since Artie's accident? But there's much more to come, the drama does not end here. I told you last time, I've got a trick up my sleeve and lest we forget poor France. Alfie might get some competition. Please tell me your ideas for the series, I like your input. Short chapter is short I know. But I draw stuff out if it gets too long.**


	6. Chapter six : 'Vows' and Swimming Trunks

**Alfred P.O.V**.

My eyelids snapped open, it was morning. Looking downwards and blushing, I saw Iggy still snoring lightly on my chest. Thankful that I had woken before him, I slowly slid him onto the couch and covered him in a superman blanket I had set aside.

Today, I would teach Artie how to swim and I was looking forward to seeing him in his cute, little trunks!

I went to have a shower and realised the only thing I think about now is Arthur... I never knew love could be so distracting but amazing at the same time.

Suddenly, I realised something as I made breakfast; when Iggy learned how to swim, would we see each other as often... We would only see each other at meetings. The thought swirled around my head and my mood got more and more gloomy, my heart was hurting.

After I had set out the plates of pancakes, I went back into the living-room to wake Iggy up; and immediately my heart was pounding once again in my chest, a goofy smile replaced the depressed frown and the pain felt like a dim-memory. Then I vowed, that I wouldn't let things return to the way they were.

"I will make you fall in love with me." I whispered, before leaning over the smaller man and nudging him softly on the shoulder, chuckling lightly when the older man grunted and opened his beautiful eyes.

Today was going to be a good day.

**Arthur P.O.V**.

Waking up to a nudge, I found myself alone on the sofa and felt my heart drop a little. But it was once again lifted when I turned around to see Alfred's grin, it was hard to keep my composure or I'd smile like a right git.

"Morning Alfred." I yawned and rubbed my sleepy-eyes.

"Mornin' Artie, I made you breakfast!" And at that moment I could smell the delicious aroma of pancakes and my stomach rumbled loudly. My cheeks heating up; I got up and after stretching, walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table on which the plates sat. Pancakes, huh?

Alfred sat across from me and watched as I ate, that's when I remembered what happened last night and I blushed a deep red.

' "I love you Artie." ' Those words fluttered around my head and I could not force them out, my heart was beating painfully hard.

"Looking forward to learning to swim?" I heard Alfred say and was immediately snapped out of my trance.

Licking my lips of crumbs of pancakes and then wiping my mouth with a napkin, I replied

"I'm not looking forward to it, but it is a good skill to have... I guess."

Ah, that sounded bad. Maybe I should show some more enthusiasm, since the poor boy is offering to teach me. But when I looked to see his reaction, the American was more than happy with my answer!

"That's good, we better be off then, I'll wait for you to get changed. Kay?"

I just nodded excusing myself from the table and went upstairs to get changed into a new outfit.

When we arrived at the swimming pool, we hurried off to get changed in separate cubicles, looking down into my bag I scowled in embarrassment. My trunks were just above the knee and one side had the Union Jack on whilst the other side was just a plain white.

Sliding them on, I just got more and more annoyed. Why did I have such a feminine body? I sighed and exited the small chamber, then shock flowed into me when I bumped into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry- Oh!"

The someone I had bumped into was Alfred and I found myself looking over his body and I felt something below twitch.

Alfred's body was toned and tan, his every crevice catching my eye. Looking hesitantly downwards I inspected his trunks, his like mine were to the knee; except he had one leg blue and one leg red with white stripes, little stars dotted over the blue side and I soon realised I was looking at the American flag. My heart once again was beating heavily in my chest. Then I remembered, Alfred saw me looking at him!

Glancing up nervously just to sigh in relief, I realised I wasn't the only one who was looking over the other, but Alfred too was staring at me and it made me feel happy, but quite self-conscious too, what if he didn't like me now?

"S-shall we go then?" I stuttered out, quickly snapping the younger man out of his lustful spell.

I could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, and he too replied stuttering.

"A-ah, yeah! L-let's go?"

**Ugh, sucky chapter is sucky... I know. I got a block in the middle and I couldn't think of anything better to overcome it with. The ending is just a no. A BIG NO. Next chapter will be the swimming lessons, this is very prolonged. But I kinda don't want the story to end. It's cute. I'm very self-conscious of my writing people say it is very good. I'm sure I do write alright, I just can't let myself say I do write well. I'm a pretty negative and modest person, so I don't really let myself get a pat on the back. So when people say I do, it makes me really happy but then I push too hard to up the work, and I ruin it. Anyway, I'd like to apologise for how long this takes to get to the point, I've said this before but I draw things out, Francis will be coming back, there is more drama to come and such, it's just I'm having difficulty writing amazing things at the moment and I really love to write so I keep going even though I know it's scrappy. Please give reviews, it helps me a lot and I really need ideas at the moment so if you want some input into the story, review or send me a PM. I love opinions.**


	7. Chapter seven: 'I love you Arthur'

**Normal P.O.V.**

Arthur stared down into the water, Alfred had told him it would be easier to start in the shallow quarter of the pool. Still, this was harder than Arthur had thought it to be, his body was tense but he could feel his spine shudder, his skin was icy cold but his blood was boiling. Alfred knelt down in the pool, showing Arthur how low the water really was, of-course Arthur wasn't altogether convinced; especially when he dipped a toe in before wobbling back in surprise.

Alfred knew at this rate, they wouldn't get anywhere. So slowly, he extended his hand out to older man's shivering form. Arthur hesitated, before taking the other's hand and with taking a deep breath in, he nervously got into the pool.

Once Arthur was in there, he was truly shocked, he threaded his spare fingers through the water and was suddenly more relaxed with his environment. Alfred grinned happily, he was glad Arthur could adjust so easily.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

"Let's do some lengths, okay?" I suggested to Artie, who was finally wading through the slightly deeper waters.

"Lengths?" He replied confused.

"Ah, let me show you!" I offered, grabbing his hands and noticed the blush quickly showing on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked nervously, avoiding my eyes.

"Helping you do lengths, you can't even swim in water yet. I'll teach you how to stay afloat."

"Oh... Okay." Was the not-all convinced reply.

I told him to let his legs float up and to start kicking, I was glad Iggy was a quick learner, and he did what I asked with ease. However, he seemed scared so I decided that I would quickly show him that swimming wasn't scary.

Gently, I pulled him around the pool. Honestly, his little kicks were adorable!

We must have been doing this for a while, because when we had finally decided to get out of the pool it was 2pm, we had started at 11am!

Artie had made good progress, he was already able to swim (however messily) in the shallow pool.

We went our separate ways to get changed and I sorted out the awkward hard-on I had got when I helped a wet Arthur out of the pool and he slipped on the also wet floor and onto me, I've decided my favorite places in the world are now swimming pools. We met again and drove back to my home, listening to the music on the radio.

"I almost forgot that we have a world meeting tomorrow."

At this comment, I slammed on the breaks earning a couple of angry honks from the other cars; before resuming to drive.

"O-oh yeah, silly you!" I replied.

"You forgot too, didn't you?"

"Yes."

And then, I heard the most beautiful noise; Arthur's laugh. It was likely the sweetest melody to be composed by a voice and a smile pulled softly at my lips.

"I can't believe you, the meeting is supposed to be held here, you'd better make arrangements quickly tonight!" He chuckled.

"Yes sir!" I agreed, laughing too.

**The next day, at the world meeting: **

"-And that's why we should create a giant robot, with the superpowers to prevent global warming!" I explained joyfully.

"A giant robot wouldn't prevent global warming, you dolt!" Arthur groaned.

"Don't listen to him America, Mouton noir de l'Europe is an idiot!" Sung Francis, obviously just to piss the younger nation off.

"What do you know, frog! Do you want to fight?" Yelled Arthur.

And another fight between the usual rivals began and I couldn't help but feel jealous that I wasn't the one who was receiving Iggy's attention at the moment. But I guess it can't be helped.

"Silence!" Shouted Ludwig firmly and once the two arguing nations saw the fuming look on the German's face, they quickly sat down in their seats in silence.

Germany continued the meeting discussing political affairs and I was falling asleep. I glanced over at Arthur, who of-course was diligently scribbling notes down. I wonder if he knew he poked his tongue out when he concentrated?

When there was a lunch-break, I skipped happily down a hall-way with a burger that the canteen was selling. I stopped immediately, hearing voices from around the corner and I hid and listened. Eavesdropping is wrong and I knew that, but the two speaking who I quickly identified, were Artie and Francis.

"I need to tell you something, mon petit lapin!"

"Frog, what is it? You dragged me here away from my tea with no explanation!" Arthur replied, sounding grumpy.

"I..." There was a pause. "Je t'aime!"

"What?" Arthur sounded shocked, I could tell he was lying to himself then. I knew full well Arthur was fluent in French, no matter how much he denied it.

"I love you Arthur, I have for a long time now and when I almost lost you..." I was shocked too, I knew Francis felt for Arthur but in the same way as I did? What if Arthur loved Francis too, I bit my lip, had I lost my chance?

"Francis... I had no idea you felt for me like this." Another pause, "but I'm afraid to say I cannot return your feelings, I'm in love with another."

My heart dropped and I think Francis's must have too. Artie already loved someone? I hung my head and walked sadly back up the corridor in which I came from.

"Guess I lost my chance a long time ago." I muttered dejectedly.

**Oh, I feel so very bad for Francis. I love both FrUK and USUK, I don't have a preference. So shooting him down like that made my heart hurt, but I guess it had to be done. I based the swimming scene off of when my dad taught me to swim when I was younger and most of that was actually my reaction, like Arthur I learned quickly. This chapter wasn't easy to write, but I'm okay with how it turned out so, that's good! **

**Translations : ( I wrote French myself, I'm sorry if translations aren't correct )**

*** "Mouton noir de l'Europe " - The black sheep of Europe**

*** "Mon petit lapin" - My little rabbit**

**Review please, I love opinions and input!**


	8. Chapter eight: 'I love you too'

**Arthur P.O.V.**

During the meeting my mind wandered back to Francis and his confession, I had no idea that he felt for me in that way, I had always thought he hated me. I remembered telling him how I loved someone else... I guess I shouldn't have let that slip, he'll be bugging me about it now.

Glancing around the room, my eyes locked on Alfred. He was usually falling asleep or running off at the mouth about one of his 'awesome ideas', but he was taking notes with a blank look on his face. I'll ask him what's wrong after the meeting I guess... I turned my attention back to Ludwig who was scolding Italy for bringing pasta into the meeting. Then to a calm and composed Kiku staring over at a sleeping Heracles, there was a scary Ivan eye-ing up a grouchy Yao. That was when me and Francis's eyes met, I blushed before looking back down at my slender hands which at the moment held a now cold tea, oh.

**After the meeting:**

"Oi Alfred!" I shouted after the younger man; who bolted when I started walking towards him. Why was he acting so weird?

"Alfred F. Jones!" I yelled again, this time more angrily. He did remember I was going home with him right? I took a quick glance outside the window, it was raining. I quickened my pace, and ran out of the conference building doors, no longer caring who saw me looking so disheveled.

Again, he was in my sights and I tried to call him again, but this time I tripped and fell on the wet ground with an "umph". A jolt of pain shot through my leg and my ankle was throbbing. Tears began to fall down my face from the shock. That's when I felt myself gently being picked up.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

I kept running, I didn't want to face him. Which was stupid, I would have to explain my actions later... But I just couldn't deal with seeing him right now, it would bring me too much pain. He kept shouting my name, but I blocked him out. Finally I got outside, but it was raining; I guess it fitted the mood. That's when I heard a loud "umph" and turning around quickly, forgetting the fear; I saw Arthur in the floor, crying. My heart snapped, I couldn't just leave him there. I jogged over to him, and picked him up in the bridal-carry. His form was small and shaking, but his peridot eyes looked up at me with intent and sadness. I'm sure my azure eyes mirrored his.

"Why were you running away from me?" Artie choked out, shiny tears still falling down his pale cheeks.

I looked down, would I tell him the truth? My brain wasn't working, but my tongue was.

"I overheard you and Francis in the hallway." I mumbled.

"Oh, you- you did, did you?" A pause, "I guess you heard what I said then."

I nodded sadly, before replying.

"Arthur, I... I was going to leave this to a good time. But now I know I won't get a chance to tell you this since you don't feel the same but..." I took a deep breath in, the rain still pouring down onto our drenched figures. "I love you Arthur. It took me a long time to realise it, and I'm sure as hell not deserving of your love... I guess that's why you love someone else, huh? I just want things to remain the same, can we still be friends?"

I stared down at the ground, he probably won't like me anymore, but I feel like a weight has been lifted. However, my head shot up immediately, at the sound of Arthur's laughter. His beautiful, gorgeous, stunning laugh.

"Alfred- you silly boy! Did you not even think once, to who it may be that I loved?" As I shook my head, I heard him chuckle.

"Alfred, I love you too. I always have done."

My heart, my heart was bursting in happiness. My blood bubbled, my stomach was now home to butterflies, the rain, tears and sadness were soon forgotten. Both eyes bore into each other before closing them and slowly we pressed our lips together. I pressed my hand into the small of his back and his hands tangled into my hair. It felt so sweet, better than any fantasy I could have ever imagined. We broke from the kiss reluctantly, gasping for air. Still tightly in an embrace. We both grinned, blushing and tenderly taking in this new love of ours.

**Normal P.O.V.**

From a distance, stood a blonde-haired figure; smiling sadly at the new-lovers, before slowly walking away from the scene with tears threatening to fall from his aquamarine eyes.

**FRANCEY-PANTS WHY?! Why must I be so cruel to you? But they finally confessed! Tell me if you liked how it happened. I feel bad for Francis but I might just hook him up with a certain someone. Please review, I love opinions a lot... I love this story, which is why I upload chapters so often.**


	9. Side-story : 'Will never change'

Bonjour, Je m'appelle Francis. This is how I lost hold of the one I loved.

We were at Alfred's birthday party, of-course all the nations were there, even poor Arthur was there. It made my heart sink to see him looking so sad, and I was about to go over to cheer him up... Or make him more lively at least. But before I could even make a step towards him, Alfred went up to him and they talked for a bit before going outside. That made my mind wonder what was going on, it couldn't be good seeing the look on Angleterre's face.

5 minutes later, they weren't back. I slowly made my way towards the doors to the jardin; too see Arthur wasn't there, Alfred stood in the darkness. I opened the doors and walked out into the dark to meet Alfred.

"Alfred, where is mon petit lapin?" I asked, confused.

"He's in the pool Francey-pants, I think he's trying to prank me because he isn't coming up." Replied Alfred nervously.

The pool, huh... Wait Arthur couldn't swim- Arthur couldn't swim!

"Mon Dieu!" I exclaimed, "we- we need to get him out right now!"

The American had a puzzled look on his face as he asked.

"Why, he can swim right?" There was a pause. "Right?!" I stood there shocked, didn't Alfred know that Arthur couldn't swim? How could that be... Oh right. The stubborn man probably never told anyone but me about not knowing how to swim, "it's not a needed skill" he said, "most pirates can't swim" he said. Finally I came back from my frantic thoughts and looked back up to a now paling Alfred.

"He... Can't." I breathed out, before quickly running back inside the house, to call an ambulance and inform the party.

"Everyone get outside, Arthur is in the pool- he- he can't swim! He's been in the pool for ages!" I shouted loudly, before running towards the nearest phone. Staring at the phone... What was the American emergency phone number? 999? No that's England. Um. Um.

"911!"

The ambulance came quickly, and I rushed the paramedics toward the jardin. "Le ambulance is here, just in temps too!" I was relieved to see Ludwig carrying Arthur, however unconscious. And he was taken away in an ambulance. Alfred drove me, Ludwig and Kiku to the hospital.

**At the hospital:**

We sat in the waiting room, in silence. I looked down at my hands. I was shaking, I felt like I was going to be sick. How long would this take, how long would they keep us waiting? Kiku finally spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I hope Arthur-San is going to be okay."

"Of-course he's going to be okay, he's England after all!" Replied Ludwig, uncertainly.

I just kept staring coldly down at my hands... If only I had followed them sooner.

Finally the doors swung open.

"Are you all Arthur Kirkland's friends?"

"Well, I have good news!" We all let out a relieved sigh. "He is okay, it took us a while to get all that water out of his lungs. But surprisingly he made it through, it's quite the miracle actually, considering how much was in there!"

If Arthur wasn't a nation, he'd be dead now. I tightened the grip on my hands.

"He's resting right now, you should be able to see him in the morning!"

"Um!" Alfred said, " I would like to stay with him, have him wake up to someone he knows, yanno?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard thoughtfully before turning back to him.

"That should be alright, however you will only have a chair to sleep on-"

"That's fine!" He interrupted.

"Okay, well I'll be off now, warn me if his condition changes, however rare that may be!"

The doctor waved and exited through the door in which he entered.

I stayed to see mon petit lapin, we walked into the room to see the sleeping Englishman. I rushed to his side, tears threatening to fall as I studied the younger man's sorry state. "He looks so pale... More than usual." I said softly, stroking Arthur's white cheek, there was a silent pause before I got up and turned and started towards the door past Alfred. "I will be back in the morning as-well, I would stay however there is annoying paper-work to be done." And I left reluctantly, letting the tears finally fall.

**The next day:**

It was finally the next day, I hardly got any sleep. Me and Gilbert travelled together.

"Hey Francis, how are zou doing? I know how zou feel about-"

"Gil, I am bon, don't worry about it.

When we finally go the hospital we quickly located Arthur's room, and with a deep breath I put on an act.

We burst through the doors, with grins; seeing Arthur sitting up in his bed.

"Oi stupid pillocks, this is a hospital!" He paused looking over at the us in annoyance, "have some common courtesy, yeah?"

"Oooh~ mon cher! I'm so glad you're okay!" I ran up to Arthur and started cuddling him. He was warm now, that's good.

"Get off me, stupid frog!" Arthur growled, trying to push me off of him.

Gil was next to rush to Arthur's side.

"Drinking-buddy, it's so awesome zat you are alright!" The albino grinned before tugging on Arthur's arm, saying "let's go have a beer on ze awesome me!"

"Stupid kraut, I can't go for a beer right now, does it look like I've even been discharged yet?"

"Hahaha, who cares about zat?" The Prussian exclaimed.

"Come on dudes, he's still recovering." I heard Alfred laugh.

Me and Gil backed away reluctantly, annoyed I gave Alfred dirty look, I didn't mean too, it just happened. I was just glad that my Arthur was okay.

Some more nations walked in after us, and we all talked with Arthur and each other before leaving. As I left, I glanced back at Alfred and Arthur. Was my chance slipping away?

**At the world meeting: **

It had been a while since I last saw Arthur, I heard he was receiving swimming lessons from Alfred in America. I guess I'll finally be able to see him after all this time. I sighed, I would tell him today how I felt... I might not have much time left.

I waited patiently for the lunch break of the meeting, enduring one of our usual arguments.

I saw Arthur pouring a tea, this was my chance. I quickly dragged him away down a corridor. Once we were far away from anyone, I took a deep breath in.

"I need to tell you something, mon petit lapin!"

"Frog, what is it? You dragged me here away from my tea with no explanation!" He replied, sounding grumpy.

This was my only chance, my only chance. I was going to lose him, I knew he didn't feel for me in that way. But I had to tell him. I had to. He would probably hate me. Hate me.

"I..." Don't hate me. "Je t'aime!"

"What?" Arthur replied shocked, mon dieu, Arthur don't make this so difficult for me, do I have to repeat it in your damn language?!

"I love you Arthur, I have for a long time now and when I almost lost you..." I swallowed a choke and I shut my eyelids tight. And I knew the dreaded reply.

"Francis... I had no idea you felt for me like this." Another pause, "but I'm afraid to say I cannot return your feelings, I'm in love with another."

My heart dropped, I knew this would be the answer, I prepared myself! So why did I hurt so much, why did it feel like my heart was being torn out?

"I see..." I replied with a fake smile, before looking up my eyesight clouded by tears. "I expected as much... I hope we can remain the same way. Arthur."

I kissed him gently on the cheek, and turned my back. I didn't bother to see his reaction.

That was the end of my story of love, but did I stop loving him? No, I would never stop loving him. All I would have to do, is try to rewrite the story that was made for me. I wouldn't give him up. Not even when I saw him and Alfred kiss in the rain. My love for him will never change, never be stolen away. And turning away from the scene and walking. I felt tears threatening to fall.

_Mon amour pour toi ne changera jamais._

**Bonjour, Je m'appelle - Hello, I am-**

**Angleterre - England**

**Jardin - Garden**

**"Le ambulance is here, just in temps too!" - " The ambulance is here, just in time too!"**

**Mon petit lapin - My little rabbit**

**Bon - Good**

**Mon cher - My dear.**

**Je t'aime- I love you.**

**Mon amour pour toi ne changera jamais - My love for you will never change.**

**(Translations may not be correct, all my own French.)**

**Eeeeee, just a side-story for Francis, thought it would be nice. Now you know how Francis has been in all of this. How do you feel towards Francis now? I understand a lot of you are here for usuk, but you must feel for Francis. He's loved Arthur for so long, and to lose his chance... I'd cry so much. You also have to remember how brave he is for telling Arthur even though he knew what the answer would be. Anyway, normal chapters from now on. Just thought this would be a nice thing.**


	10. Chapter nine: With a 'cold'

**Arthur P.O.V.**

_"That's so good Artie~ Oh- Ooooh, you're almost there..."_

_"I-I'm coming you git!" I panted._

_"You're getting quicker Iggy! Oh, oh... You made it!"_

_I climbed out of the pool, out of breath._

_"You can now do a full-length of the pool, I'm so proud of you~!" Alfred scooped me up into a hug and swung me around._

_"H-hey, love! That's dangerous to do around a pool." I scolded, but was let down by the grin on my face._

_"I think with a bit more practice you will be great!" He said still holding me to his chest, I blushed._

_"S-shall we head home now?" I suggested, trying to slip from his strong arms, to no avail._

_"Sure, let's go get you changed!" Alfred laughed, skipping towards the changing rooms. He was going to slip, bounding around like that... But he's like a child, he experiences.. He learns._

_"I don't need you to change me!" I yelled, and then blushing at the other swimmers looking at me, mouthing "sorry's" I walked after him._

_Before I could shut the cubicle door, Alfred squeezed in with me._

_"Wh-What are you doing?!" I squeaked, not caring how un-manly it was._

_"I told you babe, I'm going to get you changed!" He smiled, as he started tugging at my trunks. My face was probably beet-red, as I stuttered out curses, trying to hold them up._

_"N-no!" I shouted._

I woke up, sweaty and unusually cold. Alfred lie next to me, slowly fluttering his eyes open.

"A-Artie," he slurred, "what's wrong babe?" Slowly sitting up, he wrapped his arms gently around my slim waist, kissing the nape of my neck. I shivered.

"I had a weird dream. Don't worry about me pet, just go back to sleep."

"You're really warm..." He pressed a hand to my forehead. "Damn, you're burning up!"

"I- I'm fine honestly, I just need some sleep..."

My vision darkened and I passed out.

I awoke again, to feel something wet on my forehead. Looking up wearily, I saw Alfred leaning over me; looking concerned.

"Al-" I coughed my throat felt dry.

"Sh, Iggy... You've got an- as you say "cold". Must be from when we stood in the rain." He said, voice laced with guilt.

Reaching up, I cupped his cheek with my hand and stroked it before chuckling quietly.

"Why didn't you get a cold too?" I croaked.

"Maybe it's my fate to look after you Iggy." He replied honestly.

I was thankful that my face was already flustered so he didn't notice I was blushing at his comment, good for him I felt too sick to argue.

I turned over to look away from him, before I felt the mattress dip slightly. I felt arms wrap around my waist and Alfred's hot breath on my neck, I shuddered.

"Al- Alfred you don't want to catch my cold do you?"

"I want to cuddle you Iggy, I wouldn't mind catching a "cold" if it meant I could sleep with you all-day." He mumbled, pressing his lips to my nape.

"But then who would look after me?" I asked. I didn't want Alfred to get sick because of me.

"Good point, I am the hero!" He leant back to kiss my head, before getting up from the bed and starting towards the door.

"W-where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get you some medicine okay?" He replied, and turned back before shutting the door.

"I love you Artie, okay?" I nodded, before letting my eyes droop and once again falling into a deep slumber.

**Alfred P.O.V.**

Walking into the store, I made my way over to where I remember the medicine to be. 'Why does it have to be all the way at the back of the store?' I asked myself. Before I got there, I looked over at the kids aisle... Out of interest! That's when I saw an adorable, bunny plush toy. Iggy would love that!

When I had got back home, I had ended up getting the bunny and medicine. I couldn't resist seeing Arthur's face when I gave it to him.

Before going upstairs, I thought about the day we went to the swimming pool... Artie looked so sexy in his little trunks. I could have sworn I saw some people eye-ing him up, maybe I won't take him to the public pool anymore. Looking in my kitchen cupboards, I found some chlorine tablets. I'd put these in my pool and teach him there. Maybe I was being too protective, but I didn't want anyone but me seeing Arthur like that.

Gently, I opened the door to the bedroom. Arthur was asleep again. I'd have to wake him up, I didn't want too though, he looked so peaceful and cute!

"Iggy." I whispered in his ear.

He shot up in surprise and we smacked heads.

"Oooow~! Artie, be more careful." I whined, rubbing my sore fore-head.

"G-git, you scared me half-to-death!" He gasped out, clutching his chest.

I laughed, and pulled him into a hug.

"I brought your medicine!" I grinned.

I started pulling out the bunny from behind me slowly.

"Oh, well thank-you lo- Oh my Goodness. That is adorable, give it to me!"

He reached out, trying to grab it. He said I was childish but he turns out like this when you hold out a rabbit toy?

"You get it when you take your medicine." I told him sternly, almost breaking at the pout he gave me.

"Okay..." He sighed, taking the medicine quickly.

I smiled and handed it to him, he cuddled it to his chest. Maybe I shouldn't have got him the thing, I think I've been replaced.

"Thank you Alfie!"

Alfie? He hasn't called me that since... But oh man, it felt so good to have him call me that. I would get him a zoo of the damn things if it meant him calling me that.

"No problem Artie, now go back to sleep!"

The older man obliged and curled up with the bunny tightly in his arms.

I chuckled, before planting a kiss on his nose. And left to go cook some food and sort out the pool.

That's when the phone rang.

"Hello, Alfred F. Jones speaking?"

"Hello Alfred, it's Francis."

** WHOOAAA, CLIFFHANGER. I do bad cliffhangers, I know. **

**But what does Francis want to speak about, is it about Arthur? Who knows. Things are getting steamy too, did I trick you at the start? I hope I did, I found that funny. That might just be me.**

**But I'm slowly getting into another block, it was hard to get past one here. I wasn't sure what to do after the last chapter and someway or another this was the conclusion... I'd like to say a few thank-you's in this chapter, to some who have been supporting this story. So I'll list them here. (I'm not ranking people just saying thank-you in no particular order..)**

**1. Thank-you to DeathWillNotComeQuickly, for continuing to support me from the very start. You have been very supportive and useful in helping me with mistakes and giving advice and comments. You are lovely to talk to, too!**

**2. Thank-you to Fezzes64, for supporting me with detailed opinions that make me want to keep writing this story. It helps me to know that people want to read my story you inspire me to write on!**

**3. Thank-you to theSardonyx for understanding my work, you can see the hidden parts that I add, but are difficult to see (understanding on a deeper-level). You are useful with advice too.**

**4. I thank all of you, for reading my story up to this far! I'm surprised at the support I've been getting and honestly did not expect to get this much. I know it isn't as popular as some, but you who read this now are good enough for me. More than good enough, and so again I thank you all.**

**I use writing as my way of escapism, I don't like reality. But as soon as I write, I feel like I'm in my own world. I am the author, I can create my own story. Nobody can write it for me. And that's what I love.**


	11. Chapter ten: 'Amour' and promises

**Alfred P.O.V.**

"Hello, Alfred F. Jones speaking?"

"Hello Alfred, it's Francis."

Fr-Francis? I completely forgot that he confessed to Iggy! Well that's okay, he doesn't know I'm dating him... Yet.

"Hiya Francey-pants, how are you today?" I asked, happily.

"Oh tres bon, how's your relationship going with Angleterre?" Was the casual reply.

"Oh, great yann-What?!" I exclaimed. He- he knew? How... Did Artie tell him or... Oh no. That wasn't him I saw walking off in the background whilst I tried to help Artie up. Was it?

"That's right Alfred, I know that you are avec Arthur, I also know you heard what I told him."

"Fr- Francis, I'm sorry but-" I began startled.

"Don't talk just yet Alfred, I have a few things to say to you." Francis interrupted, I gulped and braced myself for a declaration of World War III.

"Number one, you hurt or make Arthur cry again, I'll be there to wipe his tears and to hurt you. Number two, he likes two sugars in his tea. Number three, don't do anything without his consent, that is all."

"A-ah wait Franc-"

"If you're wondering if I am giving up, of course not... I'm the country of love. However, Arthur is happy at the moment. I am not going to steal mon amour's happiness away from him. But that doesn't mean I can't try to get him for myself when he isn't happy. So you keep him happy."

I was shocked, Francis was okay with this? Wait... Of course he's not happy, but he's letting me have Arthur, my Artie.

"Thank you Francis."

But the line was already dead, Alfred put the phone down, smiling.

**Matthew P.O.V.**

"-So you keep him happy." Francis warned, before hanging up and placing the phone down. He leant back and sighed. I felt sorry for the Frenchman, I knew what it was like when the one you loved was in-love with another.

"D'accord?" I asked.

"Non..." He replied, voice laced with sadness and exhaustion.

"S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. Vous ne serez jamais seule, Je serai avec toi pour toujours..." **( Please don't cry. You'll never be alone, I'll be with you forever...)**

Francis looked up and sniffled with a smile, such a beautiful smile he wore despite it being one of sorrow. I decided it was my turn to be brave, and follow in his footsteps.

"Je t'aime." I said, and found that for once in my life, I was able to say something with pure confidence.

**3 days later: (Arthur P.O.V.)**

I was finally over my cold, and was swimming again. Alfred swum to my speed beside me, coaching my every move. It turned out I loved the water and once I had learnt to swim, to my surprise I discovered that I could swim really well. What I loved most about swimming was that Alfred swam beside me.

"Hey Artie..." Alfred had stopped swimming, I turned around to look at him before swimming over.

"What is it, love?" I asked in concern, he looked sad.

"You- you won't ever leave me, right?"

_"Engwand, don't go!"_

_"Alfie, I have too... You know that."_

_"No Engwand, no!" Alfred said, pulling at my trouser leg. It always broke my heart to leave him, but I did it most of the time for his sake. To help with his development._

_I knelt down and brushed his unruly hair out of his face; which had tears slowly streaming down the chubby, red cheeks. I tried smiling, and combed his hair with my fingers before saying._

_"I'll be back soon, okay? Stay strong until then, and I promise there will be a time when we will never, ever have to leave each other."_

_Alfred looked up hopefully, a slight glisten in his eyes._

_"Really?" He asked, slowly starting to grin._

_"Of course, poppet." I stroked his cheek._

_"Yay, I love you brother Engwand!" Alfred giggled, running into my chest and squeezing me with a cuddle._

"Of course not, poppet. I would never leave you." And I let myself be pulled into a wet cuddle, before Alfred softly pressed his lips against mine. It was a long, sweet kiss, neither of us wanted to let go.

"You kept your promise then." The American mumbled against my mouth.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too."

We held onto each other for a little longer, before letting go.

That's when the git ruined the moment, he splashed me with water!

"HAHAHAHA, take that Iggy! That's what you get for taking too long to fulfil your promise!"

"Why... You!" I yelled and splashed him back, getting the water directly in his laughing mouth.

And we remained like that till we were exhausted of playing around, slowly we got out of the pool and wrapped in the same towel, we hugged. Every little show of affection made my heart beat more than it did from just being around Alfred. We went inside and laid on his bed, still wet and in our swimming trunks, wrapped in a towel. We laid intertwined, our bodies seemed to just fit together perfectly. We both planted kisses on each other, waiting for one to fall asleep. That one was Alfred, I smiled as I admired his sleeping form. I loved every bit about him.

"We will never, ever have to leave each other. That I promise, my dear." And I too drifted into a dreamless slumber.

**And we are slowly nearing the end of this story, I know now there will not be many more chapters. How did you find this chapter? I quite enjoyed writing it, especially Mattie's part, so cute. I had to give Francis someone. Sorry for my daft French, the long part I got from a website that I mostly trust but I realised I have some French readers so now I feel too self-conscious about the French. How do you feel now you know it's coming to an end? There will probably be no more than 2-3 chapters left now. Here are some translations for the French I wrote myself... There was a French exchange student today, I wanted to talk to her but she was surrounded by my other friends. ;'( I guess I'll put on my bucket list to speak to a French Person once in my life.**

**Tres bon - Very good  
**

**Avec - With**

**Mon Amour - My love**

**Non - No**

**Je t'aime - I love you**


	12. Chapter eleven: Swimming Lessons

**2 months later:**

**Alfred P.O.V.**

"Morning sleepy-head." Whispered a voice, I felt a gentle peck pressed to my forehead.

Slowly fluttering my eyes open, I grunted. Before turning to see Artie lying next to me, smiling his lovely smile. I sleepily grinned back.

"Morning babe." I replied, closing the gap between our lips. We remained together for a little while before Arthur sighed and pulled away.

"We've got a meeting today..."

I pouted and wrapped my arm around his slim waist.

"I don't wanna go, I wanna stay in bed with you all day!" I complained.

Arthur chuckled, stroking my face, before getting out of the bed himself and walking towards the bathroom door.

"I'll be back in a bit, okay love?" I frowned and wriggled under the covers, the bed wasn't so warm when Iggy wasn't inside of it.

"Okay..." I sighed and turned away as he shut the door behind him.

Slowly, I got out of the bed and padded towards the bathroom door. Quietly I opened it and quickly undressed before getting in behind Arthur.

"Alfred! What are you doing in here?" He gasped as I placed little kisses and playful bites against his neck and shoulder.

"I wanted to join you." I said bluntly, still stroking his soft skin and lowering my arms towards his nice bu-

"Get out!" Arthur shrieked and pushed me out of the shower. I laughed loudly, he was just making this better.

"But Artie~ I love you!" I sung.

"Out!" He shouted, but I could hear laughter in his voice.

**Arthur P.O.V.**

When we had finally made it to the world meeting we were exhausted. We walked through the doors; holding hands, our fingers intertwined and thumbs brushed against the other hand.

"Mattie~ let me cuddle you, mon cher!" Said a loud Frenchman, trying to hold a struggling Canadian in his lap.

"F-Francis... La honte, la honte!" Cried the embarrassed boy.

Then loudly, I did something I hardly ever do.

"Eh, y'a des hôtels pour ça !" (Well there's hotels for that!)

A surprised Frenchman looked over my way and burst into an annoying smile.

"You spoke français, mon ami, français!" Francis laughed happily.

I sighed and glanced at Alfred, who was also grinning. I looked at him disapprovingly before walking over to my designated seat and getting out my notebook and pen, ready for when the meeting was going to begin.

I felt arms wrap around my neck tightly.

"Are you trying to choke me, Alfred?" I said sternly, but smiled nevertheless.

"Dang, how did you know it was me?" Replied the voice that I loved.

"Only one of us here smells distinctly like burger-grease."

I heard a chuckle before the arms left my neck, "mean" was the reply.

After he left, I noticed a note in front of me, opening it quickly it read:

'Meet me outside after the meeting'.

I did what I was told.

Walking outside, I saw someone in the distance. Alfred?

"Alfred what are you-"

"Arthur, I want to ask you something."

The sun shone brightly in the sky, butterflies flitted around us, and the wind gently tussled our hair.

"Arthur you mean the world to me, and we are two parts of the world... We haven't been dating long, but I never want you to leave me again, I never want to leave you again. So Arthur..." There was a pause. "Will you marry me?" He bent down slowly on one knee, and pulled out a ring bearing an aquamarine gem. He looked up at me, grinning.

I was startled, my heart thudded heavily inside my chest and it was getting hard to breath. I felt my brain shut off and the only thing that worked was my heart. "Yes, Alfred I will!" I choked out, tears falling freely down my cheeks and past my smiling lips as I jumped into the younger boys arms. As he put the ring on, he chuckled.

"What is it, Alfie?" I asked happily.

"Do you feel up to some more Swimming Lessons, Arthur?"

**AND THAT'S A WRAP. That is the end of this story. I don't know, the ending is kinda lame I know. I had this other idea planned but I just didn't think it would work out. How have you liked this story? I loved writing every word of it, unless I got a block in the middle... That was a pain in the butt to handle.**

**I might end with an epilogue, but this is the official ending. Mattie and Francis got together you see? More of my awful French, but I'll live. Onto the next story now, hey? Let's see what comes up. I would like to thank all the followers that have read this thus far. And to all my reviewers and favourite-ers. You persuaded me to carry on! I'll be honest, my inspiration for this was simply asking my friend to give me a word, any word. She gave me the word 'swimming' and here we are now. Tell me, would you like a prologue or is this ending closure enough for you? (For now, I will not put complete on... But if I decide not to do a prologue, the 'Complete' will be on. Since it's been a while I would like to state that 'No' I do not own any of these characters or Hetalia itself, these are owned by Hidekaz Himuraya.**

**Translations:**

**Mon cher- My dear**

**La honte- The shame**

**Français - French**

**Mon ami - My friend**


	13. Epilogue : Two-hundred years

_They sat on a sunny beach, the sand covering their sun-burnt feet. The cool breeze tousled their hair softly and the waves made soothing crashing noises. They drank it in, the atmosphere, the smell, the scene. Their hands intertwined, sandy fingers interlocked. To them, they were the only ones alive at that moment. _

_One decided to break the silence then, but it was okay, their voice was one of beauty and had a calm tone._

_"It's been two-hundred years since, huh?" He mused, softly smiling as he tasted the sea-salt on his tongue._

_"Yeah." Sighed the other, content._

_Again, they became mute. Staring at the sea, their eyes softening._

_The older man edged closer to the younger, and the younger to the older. Cuddling, they listened to the hush of the ocean waves._

_"How about a swim?" The American suggested._

_"I don't see why not." Grinned the other, and still holding tightly onto each other's hand, they ran quickly into the warm waters, wetting their rolled up trousers as they did so._

_They splashed each-other playfully, before coming to a stop and running into each others arms._

_"That promise has been kept well, huh?" It had been kept well, they looked down at their hands both bearing a golden band engraved with their initials._

_They grinned at each other before holding each other tight and looking towards the sunset._

_Behind them, the world had not changed much. The expected flying cars, were of-course never deemed safe. The chrome buildings? Too flashy. Robots? They had those two-hundred years ago. The world may have not changed much in those two-hundred years, but their love only grew._


End file.
